Devil's Playground
by Julie Hayne
Summary: In a society ruled by the Sibyl System that allows the measuring of one's mental state and personality, as well as the probability of committing crimes, there are people who oppose its rules. In their intend to destruct the vicious system, will they succeed or they'll die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Devil's Playground**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Silence; often described as a state of calm, benefic for people from an evolving society, but for the police, for MWPSB was just a mere sign that soon enough something was going to happen again. Makishima Shogo was not a man that would stop from manipulating other people suddenly. Not until he had reached his objective. One that was still unknown.

The atmosphere inside the MWPSB building was a bit tense, since Akane Tsunemori decided to touch the sensible chord of her senior, by asking a question that was rendered as a taboo. Everybody tried to act as if they were working on different things, but the typing on the computer was nothing more than an excuse to focus on something else and not to laugh. However, that situation didn't last long, since Masaoka entered the room, allowing the said inspector Ginoza to leave without bothering to answer to Akane's question. The girl was confused because that was the second time she asked that, yet her senior seemed displeased with talking about that matter. Nobody bothered to help her understand why he was so sensitive about that subject or if it was because she was prying too much into his business.

"Akane-chan, don't worry that much." The girl turned her head to look at another one of her superiors that returned recently to work. She followed the movement of her hand, of how the said woman took the cigarette from her mouth, keeping it between two of her slender fingers. "Gino's displeasure towards that matter is something personal. Just don't try to ask him anymore or you'll get yelled at." Even if she said that, the said woman was still amused by her colleague's expression, because it was the same when she returned to work. Though, unlike Akane, everybody got accustomed to Ginoza's behavior, so they didn't bother anymore to try and find a reason for his actions.

Even if she had just returned, Julie managed to get a grip on the situation and also had a talk with Kogami, confirming some things with him. Makishima Shogo's existence was something they were both aware, but the one that had done further investigation was the same Enforcer who tried to find that man and make him pay for his crimes. "Julie-san…shouldn't you have rested more? Your wounds still haven't healed yet…" the woman stopped from typing, since now she took her work seriously. She looked at Akane with a bored expression, because that was the first thing Ginoza told her. Or more like, he yelled at her, because the doctors said that she should have stayed more in hospital.

"Don't worry about me, Akane-chan. I'll survive, but I think you should get working. I don't want to hear that Gino scolds you." She couldn't help but smile at the said girl, because she was really innocent and deep inside, Julie hoped that nothing would be able to destroy that kindness and purity the girl held. She hoped that Makishima's evilness wouldn't reach even Akane. There were enough people that had suffered because of his cruelty and desire to see the dark side of humans. "Julie-san, may I ask you something?" The woman nodded, wanting to hear what Akane might ask her. She thought that if she was going to wonder about the situation between Ginoza and Masaoka, she wouldn't say anything, but either way, the said woman was curious about the question that bothered Akane.

Julie looked in the girl's eyes, inhaling the smoke of her cigarette, but what she had been asked was nothing but a displeasing surprise. "How have you been hurt?" Hearing those words, made the woman take out the cigarette from her mouth and extinguished it. Like the business between Ginoza and Masaoka, that was also a taboo for her and that was why nobody asked; yet she couldn't blame Akane for not knowing, since she came during the time she was hospitalized. From what Julie heard, that girl was kind-hearted and cared about the well being of her colleagues, so it was normal to be asked that and yet, it wasn't something she could talk with anybody.

"Just a mistake. I'm going out for a bit, I want to be alone." At that point she didn't care if there was somebody who looked disapproving at her behavior, but even if it was a question from a person that cared, it still hurt to remember. Betrayal was betrayal no matter which form it was. It was hard to forget like that events that she never thought it was going to happen. Like everybody there, Julie had her darkness that she kept inside her and wasn't going to be free of it anytime soon. But she wanted to calm down a bit before she went back and apologized to Akane for her rude behavior. That girl only wanted to be friendly and her attitude wasn't the right one.

Julie lit another cigarette and lifted her head to look at the sky, wondering why _that_ happened. She began to doubt the Sibyl System, yet the fear of being rejected from it wasn't there, but maybe that was thanks to him. That man, with his cruelty took it from her during her last mission, when she didn't expect to meet him there, to see how displeased he was with her evolving. Because right then, everybody in the police was nothing more but a puppet in Makishima's hands. They might catch the manipulated culprit behind one crime, yet nobody found solid evidence that could accuse that devil. Only Sasayama, who managed to take a picture of him, yet it was blurry. But even he, was now dead, because he became a victim in 'The Specimen' case that revolved around Toma Kouzaburou.

She let out a sigh and didn't bother to go inside, despite the raindrops that began to fell from the darkened sky. It was almost hilarious, because it was a day like that one in which she met the source of their misfortune. "Missy didn't mean anything bad when she asked you that." Julie turned her head and looked at Masaoka with a reassuring expression because she was aware of that. She pulled out her cigarette from her mouth, since it was already wet and threw it into the bin. "I already know that, Masaoka-san. I have to apologize to Akane-chan for being rude to her."

It wasn't the first time since he became an Enforcer, that Masaoka came to make her feel better and Julie almost thought of him as her own father. It felt really nice to have somebody that cared, when her family was away thanks to their jobs, but she could say that even Ginoza and the Enforcers there were like a family. But good things were never meant to last for a long time and Julie became aware of that when she learnt of her former lover's true nature. When she found out that he deceived her for a long time. It was almost like she developed another nature that made her aware of his presence everytime and Julie was finally thankful of that. If that hadn't been within her personality, Masaoka would have been dead.

Saving him was a priority to her, but she knew that it was only a trap to lure her inside the devil's nest and it didn't matter. Julie was aware of that and decided to act as if she fell for it. If second ago she protected Masaoka with her own body, tripping him, so they fell to the ground, in that moment she didn't spare him a glance, before rushing without further explanations towards the one that shot. It could have been a mistake that could cost Julie her own life, but in that game of cat and mouse, somebody had to win and she didn't want to lose. At least not until they had enough evidence to trap Makishima Shogo. Maybe that was a new chance or a trap to end her life.

It didn't matter how hard it rained, because she kept following the one that shot and seemed to miss on purpose, not losing sight of him even once. Julie was tired, mostly because of her wounded body, but that didn't stop her once, taking those turns on those alleys, till she reached something that looked like an abandoned building, but she knew that it was end of the road. Inside she could meet her dead or the game might end for him. Only one of those was the possibility, but he was a sly man that could create another scenery, only to his liking. Something that they wouldn't even think of.

Wasn't always like that? When the MWPSB thought they had a clue that could bring evidence against Makishima, he proved them otherwise. Kogami had always been right and she knew better than anyone. He was a man that rarely killed with his own hands. There were people he manipulated and made them kill only to force them experience what it's like to act on their own. Those who became caught in that devil's trap were either imprisoned or killed because Sibyl decided so. To say she wasn't one of them would be a lie, because Julie began to doubt their laws and only for that reason she looked forward to another meeting with Makishima, despite the consequences.

Without further thoughts about what would await for her, Julie decided to enter the building and her steps were the only thing that made a sound in that deafening silence. Her eyes were analyzing her surroundings, yet the girl kept walking, but in the end she was aware that she had just walked right into his trap. The Dominator wouldn't work against him, a person who had his Hue pure white since he was a child. However, this time she was decided that if Makishima tested her again, she wouldn't lose in front of him once more. By living she won the battle with death and decided to make that an opportunity to stop Shogo's crime once and forever.

The building looked old enough, but now it wasn't the right time to focus on that. Julie hurried herself, catching glimpse of somebody; that was the only way she could reach Makishima. The girl remembered who that person was, because she saw him in the same day she had been shot. He was Choe Gu-Sung, Shogo's right hand and friend. The same hacker that managed to get into her computer and make her be part of one of the fox hunts; the ones that Senguji Toyohisa enjoyed. Now that she remembered him, it was weird that it wasn't that one who lured her there, but Choe. He didn't like to see blood, so there was laying the missing piece in that puzzle. It looked like there were things she hadn't been informed about.

Stopping for a while, Julie decided to take another route, after all, she knew Makishima and he could try to test her again, but she didn't want to die. Not there. Since luck was on her side, she took out the Dominator and had her finger on the trigger, because with that man, you couldn't know what traps might lay. She paid attention to every little detail, since missing even one of them could cause your death. Julie began to walk slowly, finding it weird that the route she had taken was harmless, but maybe it led to the room Makishima was in. Her steps took her upside the stairs, yet the girl kept focused; every noise made her more alert than before. For her, it looked like it was end of the road once Julie was at the upper level. She could only trust her senses and face whatever danger might be behind that door.

She walked until she reached the door, her hand touching the knob and turning it slowly, while her other one was holding the Dominator, just in case. Letting it open, Julie saw the person she had longed to meet ever since she had been hospitalized. It felt like a dream but she knew that what was in front of her eyes was the reality. His amused smile made her think that if she had followed Choe Gu-Sung, then death would be imminent. It was almost hilarious that she understood right before facing the danger. Since Julie knew that the Dominator was useless against him, she let her hand fall down, next to her body.

"I would lie if I said that it's a pleasure to see you again, Shogo. What's your purpose this time? I remember clearly that you said that I failed your test…" She made a little break, leaning her back onto the wall and crossing her hands against her chest. "I disappointed you back then, didn't I?" Almost like everytime the girl saw him, Makishima held a book in his hands. One which he closed once she spoke and pointed out her defeat. But Julie was a smart one, catching up with the situation fast. It seemed like since then, she evolved in such way that now he found a new purpose for her, but there wasn't going to be a second time. Now they were enemies.

Her eyes made contact with his, the situation being almost like in the past, yet, right now that pure, innocent and full of love smile was replaced with amused one. One that seemed to tell that no matter what game he would pull, she wouldn't fall in it again; that it was pointless to even try. "The Sibyl System is not something you should risk your life for. It restricts ones movements, controlling people like puppets." Julie knew that what he said might be right, but she had to reason to believe him or offer her help. Not after he betrayed her like that. "You're saying that I should help you destroy it? As you see, I've learnt to see the meaning behind your words, Shogo."

"It's a bit sad. I really loved you back then, but now I don't have any intention to help you. I can't forgive you for killing all those people." Julie put a strand of her hair behind her ear, walking until she was in front of him. If there was somebody dangerous, it would be him, since using the Dominator was like trying to kill somebody by using snow. Maybe it was out of reflex, but her hand rose, almost reaching his cheek, but deep inside, Julie was glad that he stopped her. "Your doubts regarding the Sibyl System are what made you come here, not because your friend was in danger."

Julie didn't deny his statement, because it was partly true. By following the one that shot Masaoka, she would be able to find _him_. Still, it was odd to see that Senguji Toyohisa wasn't there, because she managed to gather enough information about Makishima's movements and that man should have been there, unless something had happened. Something that she wasn't aware of yet. If that was the case, then it looked like somebody would have to give her a lot of explanation regarding the reason they kept her in the dark. "Where is Senguji Toyohisa? He was in the same place as you most of the time…" Julie regretted that she hadn't been able to continue with her investigation, because it seemed like somebody caught her movements. What she had until then wasn't useful to accuse Makishima or Choe Gu-Sung.

It was a rare chance to find out the truth, but if she could kill Choe Gu-Sung with the Dominator, with Makishima was another story. His fighting skills were better than hers, who had tried to learn some things from Kogami. "Even with this missing information you came to find answer to your questions. Tsunemori Akane, like you, failed her test and lost her friend." She was at loss of words, because it looked like that girl had to witness the death of somebody in front of her eyes. It was almost like the situation repeated by itself, only the persons were different. Julie was angry because he did that to Akane and the guilt of acting so rude with her was heavier.

"Sibyl won't grant you access to any information regarding Senguji Toyohisa, but you should be grateful. I spared Kogami Shinya's life after he won the fight against Senguji." Pieces started to come slowly to her, because she understood the reason why Kogami had been hurt. That was also something she wasn't supposed to find out but it slipped somebody's tongue. Yet, what angered her more was that he could talk so easily about killing somebody; because Akane had to go through all that. She wasn't a girl that deserved to see her friend dying in front of her because of somebody like Makishima, who disapproved the Sibyl System and wanted to force people act on their own, by making them commit crimes.

It was out of instinct that she pointed the Dominator at him, despite the result being exactly what she expected. His crime coefficient was thirty-two; the trigger was normally locked at that value. "I should have killed you back there, Shogo. It's true that I doubt Sibyl, but your methods of getting rid of it are harming too many people." Julie knew that even the slightest mistake could lead to an unfortunate event, but she couldn't help but look down after she said those words. It didn't matter that he was no longer keeping that book in his hands and that it should be a sign to her; the girl tried to calm down and act reasonably.

It was unexplainable, but maybe the reason behind his next move was because they knew each other better than the police would have though. As a consequence, Julie didn't fail to react just in time, avoiding his hand, when Makishima tried to grab her. She lowered her body a little, letting go of the Dominator since it was useless in that situation. It was a scene that she never thought would ever happen, but they belonged to different teams in that moment. It was different from training with Kogami, because he was always going easy on her, but now, she lifted her leg, wanting to hit Makishima, yet he managed to stop her by simple using his hand. It was no wonder when their skills were on a different level.

Julie clenched her fingers into a fist, using the chance she had when she barely avoided his kick, but their abilities were too far from each other. She expected that Makishima might stop her once more, but this time he grabbed her fist and twisted her hand behind her back. "Justice is subject to dispute; might is easily recognized and is not disputed. So we cannot give might to justice." That had been one of his quotes, but this time she used it against him, because Julie didn't waste her last trump card. It was risky, but she had to use it. She turned her head, to watch him, showing a smile that held amusement in it. "I should have killed you, shouldn't I? If I did, I might have been able to save my brother."

Her eyes met, but her were showing determination, because if that situation ever repeated, she would pull the trigger without hesitation. "My sins might be as great as yours, Shogo, but this could end now, you know? If I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit your heart and you would die." If normal conditions, her body would tremble in fear, but that had been a long time ago. Unlike Akane, she changed after her brother's death, but that didn't matter anymore. She tried to say something else, but there was a call from Ginoza, who seemed to find out about what happened. Julie hated that, but he would scold her when she got back; that if Makishima wouldn't decide that she was useless.

Her hand had been freed; because of that call, their fight had to stop, to keep the appearances. "What is it? I'm fine, you shouldn't worry. I was going to come back, since I lost the suspect." Instead of being happy with that, Julie felt that there was something more behind that, because once she heard Ginoza's voice, she realized that something was happening. If her doubts deepened, then she could as well listen to what Shogo had to say and even help him destroy the Sibyl System. "Return immediately! Once you do, it's the chief's order to receive treatment! Your Psycho-Pass went overboard!" That was definitely a lie, since her Hue was still white. What one would associate with a criminally asymptomatic person.

Letting out an amused laugh, Julie got the grip of the whole situation and decided that it would be worth a try to listen to Makishima. Even if they belonged to different teams, she also thought that Sibyl was wrong and it had also destroyed the lives of many people close to her. "Alright. I'll be back in half an hour, Gino. I've wondered too far; you can rest assured. I'll give my report to you after I receive treatment." She felt bad for lying like that to them, but if anybody else found about that, they could be in trouble. If in the end it would come to that, Julie preferred to take all the blame instead of dragging them with her.

By hiding the truth from Ginoza, she had agreed to help Makishima, even if that was simply unpleasant for her. Working with somebody like him was against her principles, but the situation asked for it more than ever. Strange things were happening inside the MWPSB and the lie about her Hue confirmed that. Even if the situation seemed a bit too convenient for Shogo, Julie wanted to hear what he had to say regarding the Sibyl System. It was difficult to admit, but since the time she had been shot, doubts about their world bothered her everytime. The inspector was becoming more aware of the fact that they became manipulated by Sibyl. Couldn't what happened to Kagari be a reason? Or to the other Enforcers?

Despite her mind being confused, Julie listened to what had Makishima planned to do to destroy the system. It was a crazy thing, but if they succeeded, then people like Masaoka, Kogami and other who became Enforcers, could take back their lives. It was a risk, but she wanted to take it, rather than allowing to be controlled anymore by the Sibyl System. For her, everything was weird, because all that time, Julie imagined that the next time she would meet Makishima Shogo, she would kill him without hesitation. Yet, she was talking calmly with him, as if nothing had changed between them. It was a bother to work with them, especially since she couldn't stand Choe Gu-Sung, but if the first plan backfired, they had to come with a backup. Julie thought that it would be better to retire from MWPSB, but then, they would lack information and if something happened, she could try and cover it.

Julie wondered what would have happened if back then, when her Hue was still normal, her way of thinking would be the same as her current one. Her changing was because of Shogo, yet the girl remembered something that he told her; a quote that made her understand something important, yet it was irrelevant, since her feelings for him also disappeared. The only thing she was grateful for, beside letting Kogami alive was that his betrayal made an essential change regarding her Hue. Even if at times it was pure white, just like his, it didn't matter what situation she was in, her Psycho-Pass wouldn't get clouded that easily. Not even when she thought of killing.

Paying attention to the end of their talk, Julie couldn't help but show a smile full of amusement, since their plan was dangerous and if somebody noticed, death would be imminent. Nonetheless, she agreed to everything, because with everyday that passed, she opposed the Sibyl System more. "Shogo, do you remember what you told me when you shot me the same night you killed my brother?" Seeing the expression of his face, she couldn't help but laugh softly, because even if that memory hurt, it was expectable of him to show his displeasure. That time she failed, but it looked like another opportunity arrived and the exchanges of looks between them made it clear that it was another test that she could choose whether to pass or fail.

"Romantic poses aside, let us recognize that "falling in love"...is an inferior state of mind, a form of transitory imbecility. Ortega, wasn't it?" At that time she didn't realize, because like Ortega said, love makes you blind. You can't see anymore what's right and what's not. That was also one of her mistakes. Her thought process had been clouded because Julie let her feelings control her to such degree that it almost destroyed her. And it wasn't a reference to the moment when Makishima almost killed her, but because she became another person. One too different from her true self. "At that time, I didn't understand what you meant by quoting Ortega, but now I do. Otherwise, as somebody who loved you once, despite not being able to stop you…"

Her voice didn't waver as it could have if she still let her emotions control her. Julie took a few steps, taking back the Dominator, since she managed to carry one without being discovered. "…when you killed my brother, I'd still try to change your mind to save you." She looked through the window, seeing that the rain finally stopped. It wasn't that she disliked it, not when there were happy moments that happened during rainy days; what saddened her was the fact it was almost like the world itself pitied them for being controlled in such manner and those cold water drops were a form to manifest that. "Right now, if you're right or wrong, I will save that for myself. I want to see Sibyl destroyed; I already became sick of how we became its puppets."

Not waiting for an answer from him, despite not liking Choe Gu-Sung, she gave him her number, one that nobody beside her and a few close friends knew it. But she made it clear that if Makishima or him ever called her, they wouldn't be able to talk freely all the time. But she couldn't stay anymore, not when probably Ginoza had been ordered to search for her, despite what she said. Julie turned to leave, because it would be a bother if somebody found that placem waving her hand to them as a good bye, since it was pointless to say anything else. Yet, she stopped, turning her head to look at Makishima. "We do not live to think, but, on the contrary, we think in order that we may succeed in surviving."

"Ortega again, right?" No matter what people would say, she started to understand Shogo better than she thought she did before. Julie controlled herself from the urge of laughing, because she compared the current her with the one she had been after falling in love with Makishima. It was amusing how big the changes were, even if the individual was the same. The former her wouldn't have understood that and would have a silly opinion about that quote, yet now she thought different. The same way she did before meeting Makishima Shogo. "All our knowledge begins with the senses, proceeds then to the understanding, and ends with the reason. There is nothing higher than reason."

Julie saw him closing his eyes, before opening them, yet that amusement from his face didn't disappear once. "You quoted from Kant. I would have given you the same answer if you quoted from Ortega." It was odd, but she had the feeling that now they got along better than before, that they were on the same length, but there was no time for thoughts like that. Their priority was the destruction of Sibyl; even if there would be things that would happen till the plan was fulfilled. "Shogo…don't die on me during this." It wasn't anything affectionate in her words, but right before she exited the room, Julie looked back at him and chuckled. "The difference between Akane-chan and me is that this time I'll pull the trigger in order to stop you from committing more crimes." She turned herself, letting out an amused chuckle.

"After all, I want to see who will catch and kill you. Me or Kogami?" She didn't meet his gaze this time, but right before she finally left, Julie decided to look in his eyes. Maybe it was the thing he had wanted to see from the very beginning in her, because it really looked like he was taking her in serious. "You're unlucky. This time, if your hurt anybody that I care for, without hesitation, I'll pull the trigger. No matter what consequences may wait for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The past can't be changed, no matter what you are willing to sacrifice in order to change misfortune that was brought upon yourself. The only way to surpass it is to choose the right path to live and make yourself a future according to your principles. Otherwise you won't be able to live in the present. But what happened if somebody chose to live being obsessed with things that happened and couldn't do anything to avoid? Their future would be ruined, since their actions would be focused to atone for the past. That or revenge would serve as their only purpose.

As an inspector of the MWPSB, your duty is to make sure that the Enforcers under your command follow your orders and don't stray from it. Being their superior also means that you should be aware of the thin line between treating them as humans and behaving as if they are your family. There were those who opposed that logic, because Enforcers were people that couldn't return to the society, so acting as if they were hunting dogs, using them was something normal. But there were also those who opposed that logic and treated their subordinates as close friends, not using their rank to make them do something. Tsunemori Akane wasn't the only one that behaved like that in front of the Enforcers, refusing to think of them as mere hunting dogs, but she wasn't the only one. Julie Heyne shared the same opinion towards the Enforcers.

As for her, acting without thinking twice was a strange behavior that brought upon herself the attention of their chief and the clouding of her Psycho-Pass. "Don't you think that's enough, Gino? I'm a big girl from what I remember. Beside, you're in no position in worrying about me. My Hue is alright." What happened inside the MWPSB was something normal, but this time Julie wanted him to stop worrying that she would become an Enforcer. That was out of the question, she was sure of that, but it was a problem that Ginoza, despite acting cold, could afford to worry about other. The girl knew that he had problems with his Psycho-Pass, yet she never mentioned that to him. Even if she wanted to help, it was better to wait for him to ask for advice than prying into his business.

"Julie-san…" She turned her head, looking at Akane and the girl remembered that she still hadn't had the chance to apologize for her rude behavior. Now it wasn't the time to smoke, even if that was her first intention after Kogami teased her. "Sorry for acting hostile towards you, Akane-chan. I didn't mean it. Masaoka-san also told me that you were just worried, so I apologize for treating you like that." She was being honest with the girl, because her behavior was caused by the fact that her resolution was still wavering. Julie was glad that after the previous day's events, she could truly say that she was back to normal. It was funny to see Akane blink like that and she understood why Kogami teased her, yet in that situation it was something that she knew her fellow colleague wasn't expecting.

As for Kogami, now that the matter of her behavior was dropped because Ginoza knew that arguing with her was pointless, Julie knew how to pay him back for teasing her. "People who don't know how to keep themselves healthy ought to have the decency to get themselves buried, and not waste time about it." She looked amused at Kogami, because what she had in mind was worse than quoting from Ibsen. She chuckled and got up from her seat, going next to Shinya. Without asking him his opinion, she took his cigarette, since he shouldn't be smoking; especially when Ginoza hated it that much and that was why she controlled herself most of time. "If you want to die that badly, Kogami-_kun_, I'll send a bullet through your heart, but I feel bad for Akane-chan."

Julie had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing, but she wasn't done with him yet, even if that involved even Akane. Her fingers still kept his cigarette and she was aware that Kagari was trying not to laugh or that Masaoka had was amused as well by that scene. "If you die because of lung cancer, you'll make Akane-chan sad, so stop smoking!" Even if it seemed that she finally managed to make Kogami keep his mouth shut, Julie knew that he was up to something once he patted her head and looked in an amused manner at her. From her point of view, that was another lost battle, but she knew that he was a pro at making her biting her own tongue before saying anything else. "A part of kindness consists in loving people more than they deserve. You know what I'm referring to."

It was impossible not to know what he was trying to imply, but for a reason or another, Julie was glad that Ginoza didn't hear their discussion since he wasn't in the room; after all, instead of doing their work, they were fooling around. "You're not being funny at all. Before that happened, there are greater changes of snowing during summer. And for the twelve time, I _don't_ like him." It became something common for them to have talks like that almost everyday and mostly when Ginoza wasn't around, because if he was inside the room, the atmosphere was pretty tense. Especially with the fact that they couldn't get their hands on enough proof to catch Makishima. Thinking about that, Julie felt bad for lying to them in their faces, but after what Shogo told her, it was impossible not to understand his plans. She would have probably done the same in his place, though the methods would have differed.

**-Flashback-**

"If one could control his Psycho-Pass, what's the outcome you see?" The question took her aback for a second, because that wasn't what she expected. On the other hand, Julie recognized that once more, Makishima's way of speaking had made sense everytime. If he started with that, then what was next was related with his goals of destroyed Sibyl. "It depends. Some people would try to take advantage of that and do whatever they liked without being discovered. Others could simply live with it and believe it's a way for not being controlled." She stopped for a bit, trying to make a guess of what other people might answer to that question. There would be a lot of opinions regarding that matter. "But if you asked somebody from MWPSB, who agrees with Sibyl's method or anyone who thinks like that, the answer would be chaos."

She couldn't help but think of a certain person who might give that answer, but there was also the freedom of not being controlled by anybody, even if that meant being different. Julie thought that she could try asking the people she was working with the same thing, especially when some of them had different point of view. "But isn't there a consequence? Something people would not think of? Not being able to have your Psycho-Pass read means that-" Julie stopped before she could finish her sentence, because she realized what Makishima tried to say. Truth to be told, she never expected such a possibility, but wasn't saying that the same as blowing your cover?

Meeting his gaze, Julie understood that there was something greater than that behind his question. Something she had failed to realize, but he didn't. Even if she wanted to find out, the girl was torn between curiosity and fear of what she might hear. But no matter what, there wasn't so much time, so even if the outcome would be catastrophic, Julie wanted to find out what his point was. "You're the same. Being able to control your Psycho-Pass and yet, not being conscious of what you can do. Will this influence your decisions?" Julie didn't know how to react in front of what she just heard, but if that was the case, many things made sense.

Her lips were slightly parted because of the shock and the inability of saying anything. The moment when Julie reacted was when Makishima's hand took a few strand of her hair, tucking it between his fingers; but that didn't make her put distance between them. Back then, this was something common that even now, when they were supposed to be enemies, it seemed somehow something normal. "Not really. Depending on the reasons you may have to destroy Sibyl, I could help you or not." Indeed, being able to control your own Psycho-Pass was somehow like a gift, but she wasn't interested. If Julie could choose, she would change that advantage with somebody who faced some serious problems. But she also understood the consequence of being one of the criminal asymptomatic people.

The greatest disadvantage wasn't that some would use the fact that their Psycho-Pass wouldn't rise if they committed crimes, but something else. That thing was really terrifying and living with that knowledge was worse than finding out when you became an adult. For Julie it was painful enough that the realization that Makishima Shogo practically saved her from a cruel fate evolved to such degree. Of course, that the girl knew the price he paid for that and finally, she understood him better than ever. Even when they were in college or after they became lovers, Julie always felt that there was a gap between them. One that couldn't ever be closed, but now things changed. Not because she was the same as him, but because there were things she finally understood about that man.

"Shogo…you've heard my earlier conversation. If I decide to help you, I need to keep up the appearances; for now, I want to hear your reasons." If there would have been more time, Julie would have stayed to talk with him, but now, even before hearing out what he had to say, that she decided to be part of his plan, acting accordingly to Sibyl's laws, was vital. There was nothing more she could do for him, because even if she tried, Julie knew that he would continue with his plans. That was without doubt certain from the way he spoke, but for her, it was a chance to help him accomplish his goal. After all, in that moment, she doubted that there existed anybody that understood the terrifying experience of the life Makishima had till the present. _'It's sad that we became like this. Especially you, Shogo. I've seen though your lies this time. Yet…I'll help you fulfill your goals; that's what I can do at least for returning the favor you did to me.'_

**-End of flashback-**

Julie opened her eyes, snapping out of her trance only because they were told to get to work by Ginoza. She let out a sigh, because even if she never spoke those words, the girl admired her colleague; despite the problems he had, ones she found out because she heard the discussion between him and the therapist he went to, that man, Ginoza Nobuchika found the strength to act like an inspector and as if nothing was wrong. There weren't many people who would be able to do that and the same thing applied to those who were criminally asymptomatic. With what she learnt from Shogo, their fate was a sad one, but nonetheless amusing, because in that moment the outcome was important. She wondered who would be the one to win? Would Makishima Shogo be able to abolish the Sibyl System or they would be caught and their fate could be the same as Toma Kouzaburou's?

But being troubled by such feelings could wait for later, because a slight mistake could ruin everything. Julie was glad that Akane chose to work as a member of CID, even if she had to witness her friend's death; that girl seemed to have changed the atmosphere from their workplace. If before it was rather tense, the current one was pretty normal, despite the fact that Ginoza was still trying to keep the order by being strict. Seeing all that, Julie wanted more than ever to see the destruction of Sibyl; not only because of the things she became aware of, but also because her friends from MWPSB were hurt by it. Yayoi couldn't be a singer anymore, Kagari had been found out as a latent criminal since the age of five, and Masaoka had become an Enforcer because he doubted Sibyl. Ginoza lost his father just because Sibyl decided that he was a danger to their society, therefore making him a latent criminal. Kogami was also the same, losing everything because he decided to ignore the orders of going back and instead went to find Sasayama. Shion was the same as them, but even if she had been there for a long time, Julie never found out the reason why Karanomori was classified as a latent criminal, but it was no wonder. Sibyl decided who was useful and who not, based on some stupid criteria.

Julie didn't really pay attention to the discussion that was started, but focused on other things that were more important. She decided to light herself a cigarette seeing that Ginoza gave up telling Kogami to stop smoking. She kept typing on her computer things that could be useful for their plans, but she left no trace behind and for that she could thank to her brother who was a genius in computers. She learnt from him a lot of things that were helpful in the present moment. What really made her turn her head and look with a bored face at the chatting group was the fact that they were laughing. From looking at Akane's face, Julie guessed that the girl had been teased; even she found that amusing, because her reactions were something else.

Even if she was glad that they could act like that, Julie had to stop their fun, since she received a report from chief Kasei, regarding another murder. "If you have time to run your mouth like then, do me the favor of actually working. We've got another case on our hands." Hearing that they had work again seemed to be the key of stopping them from joking around and pay attention. That new problem was just another obstacle in achieving her goal, because supplementary work meant that she couldn't do anything to get information to send Makishima. Even if that case popped out suddenly, Julie didn't really mind; the next day was her free day, so she could work at home to see what they needed to put Shogo's plan in practice. It was a bit risky, but if they succeeded, that would mean the utter destruction of Sibyl.

Lying wasn't a method she was glad to use, but in that situation, there was no option; after all, it was the best to protect them by not saying anything rather than endangering everybody if the plan failed. But did that matter anyway? After all those things she found out, Julie could understand why he acted like that, but his resemblance with Kogami was too great. Almost like they could never be pulled out of their darkness. As sad as that sounded, she knew that it might be true. Maybe that would also be her case, but it wasn't like Sibyl could judge her or Makishima Shogo. And to a certain extend, that was painful; Julie could feel Shogo's loneliness; like it was another obstacle that kept him from being saved.

Though, thoughts like that shouldn't bother her in that moment; they had a case on their hands and it seemed that somebody was stupid enough to put a movie on the internet. A short film where he murdered a little girl. It wasn't funny to watch him stab her multiple times, while she was crying and begging him to stop, writhing in pain in the same time. Julie didn't even know why she was watching something like that, but she was sort of relieved that the poor girl was dead, so she could no longer feel pain. It wasn't like anybody could survive with so many stabs and with their throats cut. But it was for the best that Akane wouldn't see it, since her friend died the same way. It might affect her and that was the least things she tried to do.

That movie was going to be removed soon from the internet; Sibyl wouldn't allow such things to exist. Even if it wouldn't be for long, Julie hacked the system and put a code preventing that film to be deleted. She wondered how much it will take them till that unsuited content was took off. It anybody found out what she had done, they might think that evil acts should be punished, but her crime coefficient would prove otherwise. Creating small problems like that and making it look like errors was a simple task for her, though she needed to focus on their main act. What Makishima aimed for needed a lot of attention and even if she didn't like Choe Gu-Sung that much, Julie knew she had to work with him in order to accomplish their plan.

"Why? Why does Makishima Shogo do all this? That man is really evil…" Julie noticed the change of voice from Akane, but she could only smile slightly. Of course she wouldn't understand him at all; she was the same before he opened her eyes, waking her up from that world of blissful ignorance in which she lived. It was painful, indeed, but it was better than to continue to be a puppet of Sibyl. It didn't matter if their actions were wrong anymore. "Is that so, Akane-chan? That's what you think of him?" She chuckled, because as she guessed, for somebody who wasn't in his situation, it was impossible to understand. But that earned her strange looks and the usual annoyed expression of Ginoza. "I doubt you'll ever understand anything about him, even if I told you."

Even if moments ago Julie was smiling, in that moment her face was showing how serious she was regarding that matter. Akane might be a good child who wanted to do her duty and help people, but there was no way she could understand the reason for Makishima's actions. Until then, she couldn't imagine as well why he behaved like that, but it was impossible not to share his feelings after that artificial world she lived in, shattered. The worst thing was that now, when Julie could understand Shogo better than before, she felt that the gap between them widened, as if she could do nothing to save him if she tried. That was the things that bothered her the most, because even if she forced herself to, it seemed impossible to hate him so much to wish his death. Not after she found out his reason, even if the methods he used were wrong.

There were more things she wanted to say to Akane; enough to make her doubt her opinion about Shogo, but before she could open her mouth, Shion came into their office. She seemed to have something to tell them, reason why Julie didn't continue with their previous talk. It was for the best to listen to what she had to say before they could resume to their case. It was enough that the murderer was stupid enough to put the films on the internet; that way she practically told the police that he had an accomplice. "Julie, the chief waits for you in her office." That surprised her a bit, because she didn't give that woman reasons to make her call her to talk in private, but who knew? Something must have happened or she was displeased that she couldn't catch Makishima Shogo and hesitated when she could pull the trigger.

Julie let out a sigh, nodding at Shion, before she got up from her chair and headed for the chief's office. She wondered what could she want from her; if it was regarding a case, wouldn't be better to call Ginoza? He was there longer than her and his experience was vaster than hers anyway. Was there any point in wondering that much when she would find out anyway what chief Kasei wanted? Maybe not, but if somehow she found out about the fact that she was going to help Shogo, there would be no way to aid him anymore. Julie wouldn't betray him by choosing her own safety instead of preferring his greater goal. If he succeeded, than it wouldn't matter how many people died because they were manipulated by him or were killed. In the other case, in which Kogami would kill him and Sibyl would be destroyed, then she would have to stick to her initial plans. To her first job option that she gave up in order to chose CID.

Once she was in front of the chief's door, Julie closed her eyes for a few second, letting out an annoyed sigh, before she knocked lightly. She hoped that nobody would be in there, but the voice that told her to come in made her feel displeased even if she was outside that office. "What's the matter, chief? Did I do something that was unfit to the MWPSB or it's related to my fail in capturing Makishima Shogo?" Her voice didn't waver at all, Julie avoiding to show any emotions in front of her. For a reason or another, from the very beginning, there was something that made her feel wary of the chief, but her doubts weren't ever voiced. Maybe she would tell Makishima about that, since it could be useful later in their plan, but first she had to find out what chief Kasei wanted.

"You are aware that Ginoza has problems with his Psycho-Pass recently, yes?" The tone she used made Julie dislike the discussion from the very beginning, but it was pointless to act rude. She wouldn't find out anything and if there was something weird regarding that, by missing out that chance, there would be no way to warn Ginoza. "I know. I heard without any intention about that, but I believe it's not my business. If this is all you wanted to tell me, then I don't have what to do here anymore. Excuse me, chief." Julie bowed slightly and turned, beginning to take a few steps towards the door. That talk was useless and it wasn't like she found out anything useful from her. That was only lost time and more work for them with the new case, while she was sitting there, in that chair.

Before she could reach the door, Julie turned her head because of the noise the chair made, being pushed backwards. "If his Psycho-Pass increases anymore, he won't be a police office anymore. Once that happens, I'm assigning this mission to you. If inspector Nobuchika Ginoza becomes a latent criminal, you're ordered to kill him." Those worse really let her without anything to say, because that was the last thing she imagined that their chief would say, but with that, Shogo was right even more than before. Sibyl was nothing more than a vicious system that disposed of those it no longer needed. The worst was that the outcome their chief was hoping for wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Julie was going to do what was in her power to avoid it. An innocent person didn't have to die because a machine said so.

She bowed once again, as a sign that she understood her mission, before answering. "I understood. If that ever happens, I'll shot him whatever the Dominator says." Her eyes were cold, but she tried to keep her fury bottled, because nothing good would happen if she did something reckless then. It was better to act as if she obeyed the orders, even if her actions would prove otherwise. Julie was aware of the fact that if anytime soon Ginoza did something that raised his Psycho-Pass, she would have to kill him, but that wasn't the only option. By working with Makishima Shogo and Choe Gu-Sung, she could take all the blame of herself, therefore saving him from dying, but that wouldn't last for long. If their chief decided that he was useless, probably there would be other people who would complete the task in her place.

"Still…may I ask why did you take this drastic decision, chief? Ginoza-san has always been a responsible and reliable man. He also takes his work in serious. His behavior is proper all the time…" Julie wanted to find out the reason why he had to die, because she wouldn't accept a petty reason. Depending the circumstances and the involvement chief Kasei with the uppers of Sibyl, she could die as well. The only problem was that Julie didn't know if she could shot, since the last time her hand trembled while she had that gun. She only hoped that if it came to the worst outcome, she would be able to pull the trigger. "Nobuchika Ginoza can't be saved anymore. His Psycho-Pass shows that he'll become a latent criminal in the near future."

Those words made Julie suspect the chief, because that was no longer an attitude befitting somebody with her position. There was something behind happening and even if it was risky, she wanted to push that matter further, to see how many answer she would get. If she learned something from Makishima Shogo, that was how to deceive people. "Even if he becomes a latent criminal, Ginoza could be an Enforcer. His intelligence isn't limited, so I think it's better to make use of it than waste it." Her words were cruel and she was glad that nobody beside them witnessed that discussion, because she never meant to use Nobuchika Ginoza as a mere pawn. He became a friend, despite his strict personality.

"This decision was taken by Sibyl, not by me." Julie knew in that moment that something strange was happening, but she decided that it was better to keep her mouth closed than put anyone in danger. She excused herself from the chief's office and went back to where the others were, since they had a case to solve. But it was going to be hard enough to keep an eye on Ginoza's actions, when she was also helping Makishima destroy Sibyl. It was difficult to look after him, unless she would ask for somebody's help and the only person she could think of was Masaoka-san. It was so amusing to ask him to take care of Ginoza, when they were father and son, but she had faith in him. He was the best person to take care of him, when she wasn't around.

That made Julie feel a bit assured, since even if it was temporary, she could protect Ginoza; even if at the end, if Shogo's plan failed, she'd be caught or killed along with him. For that to happen, it was enough that Kogami got involved. _'I really hate you, Shogo. Even if you woke up another side of me, even if I'm still able to think rationally, my emotions are mixed up.'_ Julie was aware that even if by finding out the truth she understood more than before, in that present moment she was confused. But one thing was certain. Even if her feelings were in that pitiful state, she didn't want to see Makishima Shogo die, despite telling him that she would be the one to end his life. He was the one that saved from meeting the same fate as his; the worst was that her brother's death, also caused by him, helped her.

"How was it again? Romantic poses aside, let us recognize that 'falling in love'...is an inferior state of mind, a form of transitory imbecility." She made a slight break, laughing a bit, because even if he told her that back then, even now it was describing Julie. The only difference she hoped it would be seen was that no matter who she loved or hated, her decisions wouldn't be influenced by her feelings. "Why do you must widen the gap between us everytime I almost reach you?" That happened everytime and it was something that Julie despised from the bottom of her heart. Even currently, when they were working together, if there was a slight chance that she could close the distance between them, by one method or another, Makishima would widen it.

"Speaking by yourself, Miss?" Julie heard his steps before she had spoken, so it was no surprise, but a relief, since he was the person that could help her. She turned her head to him, showing a pained smile, despite restraining herself to do so. "May I have a word with you, Masaoka-san? It's pretty important…"


End file.
